


Creative

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “That looks pretty good, Sherlock."“It’s adequate, for a prototype. The stitches could be straighter, and I question some aspects of the pattern I used. And I just found a better pleating technique.”“Oh, come off it. You’re pleased with yourself.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sseventh Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Creative

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten draft for this can be found on [this here Tumblr post](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/617781032730656768/inksolation-day-7-creative).

“That looks pretty good, Sherlock.”

“It’s adequate, for a prototype. The stitches could be straighter, and I question some aspects of the pattern I used. And I just found a better pleating technique.”

“Oh, come off it. You’re pleased with yourself.”

“A little.”

“Where did you get the cloth, though? I didn’t know we had white cotton cloth lying around.”

“I got creative.”

“Oh god. That’s not the bedsheet, is it?”

“Smaller, John.”

“The pillowcases?”

“More...irregularly shaped.”

“Sherlock. You’re not telling me you’re wearing a Dolce & Gabbana face mask.”

“I am. The stains were never going to come out of the front of that shirt anyway.”


End file.
